A Comedy of Errors: TKS Drabbles
by somedayangeline
Summary: Random drabbles based on "The King's Speech."
1. Chapter 1

_Much Ado About Nothing_

He hadn't meant to lose his temper. He really hadn't.

First David's absurd affair, and then Bertie reduced to a stammering mess because he'd made a perfectly simple request.

Did neither son understand the concept of duty?

He didn't want to face May. She wouldn't say anything, but her eyes would reveal her true feelings. _You're too hard on him, George, dear. _

_What will happen if I'm not_, he thought. _I won't be around forever._

_It wasn't as if I wanted to be King myself. Or master that - devilish device. _

_But that's what duty is._


	2. Chapter 2

_Summoned _

"The Archbishop has told me the most extraordinary tale, David," the King began. "Is there any truth to the reports that you are involved with a divorced woman?"

His eldest son nodded.

"You do realize," the King continued, "what a burden this places on your younger brother, who will have to assume more of _your _responsibilities."

David snickered. His father ignored him.

"Now Bertie may not be the most accomplished public speaker, but it wouldn't hurt _you _to acquire more of his sense of duty."

An old tactic. He knew it well.

Which didn't make it sting any less.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Bad Day_

The Archbishop of Canterbury was having a bad day. The Duke had showed up at the pre-coronation preparation with an unfamiliar man. He'd already heard the gossip but waited patiently until the Duke saw fit to introduce him to his new speech therapist.

An Australian! Without any credentials!

_And_ the Duke had done this without consulting him.

_And_ he wanted the man to sit in the family box.

That whim could be indulged, but he really must go and engage a proper therapist at once. A _real_ doctor.

As if he didn't already have enough to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Pot and the Kettle_

"Bastard!" David exploded.

Wallis looked up. "I gather it didn't go well with your father."

"He always makes me feel like a five-year-old who's spilled jam all over the carpet."

"So what happened?"

"He lectured me on duty. As usual. Why doesn't he just say it to my face that he thinks Bertie'll make a better king?"

"Well, despite his questionable taste in women, your brother is a nice man, but he'll never be king. You might as well enjoy yourself while you can."

_Wallis_, David reflected, _was very wise._

He would do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sticks and Stones_

Bertie hadn't meant to say those things to Lionel. At least not like that.

He knew too well what it was like to be on the receiving end of an explosion peppered with insults that stung for hours afterwards.

_Like father, like son._

He couldn't recall his father ever apologizing. Only children apologized. But Lionel was different. They were supposed to be equals. At first it had grated, but somehow, without him realizing, it had ceased to.

Until an hour ago.

Shaping the words, thanks to his mentor, would not be a challenge. But saying them would.


	6. Chapter 6

_Remorse_

"You're quiet tonight," Myrtle said. "Something on your mind?"

"It's Bertie. I told him that he'd make a better king than his brother."

"But that's treason."

"That's what _he_ said."

She laughed. "Perhaps he doesn't want to be king. Personally, I don't blame

him."

_But he's the best man for the job. An idiot could see that._

"Or perhaps that's the first time anyone's ever suggested that to him. Did

you consider that?"

No, Lionel hadn't.

"I hope you're not going to let this come between you."

_She's right. As always. I'm the idiot._

"I'll go tomorrow. To apologize."


	7. Chapter 7

_To Return or Not to Return_

That bloody Australian had tricked him.

But - it had worked.

That was his voice on the recording. He couldn't deny that. Not a choke,

click or hesitation.

Well, the man's methods were a tad - what was the word Elizabeth had used -

unorthodox - and he didn't believe Lionel about the smoking, how could it possibly

do him harm?

But he'd swallow his pride and return. Act as if nothing had happened. A little

awkward yes, but it wasn't as if Lionel could refuse to treat the Duke of York.

He hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

_Going Home_

"David knows," Bertie said on the ride home from the party. "I thought I could

trust Logue to at least be discreet. But I guess he can't help boasting about his famous

patient."

"Bertie, be fair. You don't know that for certain. David could have found out

anyway," Elizabeth chided.

_Perhaps someone heard me shouting vowels out the window._

"My brother also accused me of trying to usurp him."

"Perhaps Mrs. Simpson put that in his head. Anything else?"

He couldn't tell her the rest. _David was drunk. I should forget about it._

"No," he said. "That's all."


	9. Chapter 9

_The Wrong Time_

"You were one of the few people who ever brought up the subject of Johnnie,"

Bertie said. "No one mentioned him during his life, so when he died, it wasn't much

different."

"Often people would rather risk saying nothing than saying the wrong thing."

"The doctors tried everything to cure him. Nothing worked."

"Doctors aren't too keen on admitting ignorance," Lionel said.

"Must be why I'm not too keen on them myself. Present company excepted.

"Of course," Lionel agreed. He tried not to smile.

One day, he'd tell Bertie the truth.

But now was the wrong time.


	10. Chapter 10

Yet To Come

"_Tell me the truth. The real _truth," Bertie insisted.

"I already did. Your speech was wonderful. Though I did have a few moments

where I wasn't sure you'd be all right."

"I wasn't so sure of that myself. "

"What happened to all that confidence I saw an hour ago?" Elizabeth teased

gently.

"I'm ready to do my part, I'm just not sure it will be enough."

"Bertie, you know that Lionel and I will be there whenever you need us. As long

as you need us."

He did.

But it didn't hurt to hear it again.


End file.
